


Merthur Reunion

by justaCamelotcitizen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaCamelotcitizen/pseuds/justaCamelotcitizen
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Merthur Reunion

Merlin was closing the small bookstore he owned. It was full of old books he'd gathered throughout the years, some of them from Camelot. Though not all his books were in the store, some, like his old magic book that Gaius had given him, he kept in his small house by the lake of Avalon where he'd been waiting for Arthur's return all this time. He was heading home through the same route he always took, walking past Avalon and always, always stopping for at least a few seconds to admire the lake, to give the same longing look across the still water, to give a silent plea for Arthur to come back, only to have his heart broken more and more every time.  
The sky was clear and the sun was setting, letting the water glimmer in the last rays of sunlight, leaving a beautiful shade of gold to dance around the surface of the beautiful blue water. He stopped by the lake like he always does, the same spot as always. He gazed at the lake, eyes heavy with all he'd seen in this world, his bright smile long gone, his happiness taken away long time ago in this very spot, perhaps permanently. He returned his gaze back to the road ahead and was about to walk away, but he suddenly felt the urge to turn his eyes towards the lake once more.  
And there he was, Arthur, standing in the lake with the same old chainmail on, soaked but still as beautiful as ever. Merlin couldn't believe his eyes, in fact, he thought he was hallucinating. Or maybe he was dreaming, it wouldn't be the first time. He's dreamed of Arthur returning many times and it always ended the same, with Arthur dying all over again and Merlin not being able to do anything more than to just hold the dying man in his arms, watching as the life drained out of the man he loves, the man he's always loved, more than anything. And he never got to tell him how he loved him, and it hurt him that he wasn't brave enough, that he was too late. But now Arthur was standing there, looking at him, and even though there was a part of him that thought this was just another dream, he knew it was real, he knew, but he froze, not knowing what to do. He has been alive, dreaming of Arthur coming back, for over a thousand years and now that he was really here, he didn't know what he should do.  
"Merlin..." Arthur called his name, voice quiet and he could barely hear him. Merlin let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding, and he started running. He ran to Arthur through the cool water and wrapped his hands around him. He stumbled into Arthur with such force, that they almost flew backwards into the shallow water. Arthur wrapped his strong arms around Merlin, pulling him closer. He tangled his other hand in Merlin's hair, gently pressing Merlin's head against his shoulder, while he gently stroked Merlin's back with his other hand. "I'm here, Merlin," he whispered soothingly in Merlin's ear when he heard the quiet sobs that were muffled into Arthur's shoulder.  
After a while when Merlin had stopped crying, he lifted his head to look into Arthur's tear filled eyes. He lifted one of his hands to wipe away a fresh tear falling down Arthur's cheek. Arthur was looking into Merlin's eyes like he always did, with so much love. But now, his eyes were so sad, so... guilty. "I'm so sorry, Merlin. I'm so sorry I left you, I didn't want to," he said, voice broken, tears falling down his cheeks. "It's not your fault," Merlin told him all the while stroking Arthur's cheek soothingly. "There's something I need to say..." Arthur started with a short silence following. "I should have said it a long, long time ago, but I'm going to say it now," his voice was somewhat unsure, but he continued, "Merlin, I... I lo... I love you." When he finally managed to say it, Merlin's eyes widened in surprise. They were looking into each other's eyes. Merlin looked somewhat shocked, while Arthur was looking at Merlin pleadingly.  
Then Merlin pressed his lips against Arthur's, kissing him with passion, with love, with oh so much love. Arthur kissed back with just as much passion, with just as much love. And it was all they had ever wanted, all they had ever dreamed of, and now it was all real. In this moment they were happy. All the waiting Merlin had done is over, Arthur is back, Arthur is kissing him, Arthur loves him. And he loves Arthur, with all his heart, with all his soul, with all he is. And right now that's all that matters.


End file.
